According to the state of the art, electrolysis devices which use an electrolyzer for the electrolytic decomposition of water into hydrogen and oxygen are used for creating hydrogen. With electrolysis devices, with which it is a question of a particularly low oxygen content in the produced hydrogen, it is known to provide a reactor container with a catalyst charge (deoxi), in which the oxygen reacts with the hydrogen into water which is then discharged from the system. Since the reactor container operates with charged catalysers, it represents a possible ignition source. For this reason, it is counted as belonging to the state of the art, to flush the reactor container and the complete system with nitrogen or another gas to inert the reactor container and the system, before the starting operation of the electrolysis device, and this then prevents the formation of a gas mixture which is in danger of exploding.
Hereby, the disadvantage is the cumbersome provision of the nitrogen for flushing.